The Chronicles of a pirate
by Ruki-kun6
Summary: follow the tales of captain Zane and see what he becomes
1. Chapter 1

**The chronicles of a pirate**

**Chapter one: The Rescue **

**By Ruki-kun6**

**A crowd was gathered in the main square of a small port town, they seemed to be chanting in hateful tones "kill the scum" and "kill him" and such..**

**There was a two men on the stage. One of them appeared to be an British official, he was wearing a blue uniform, and even a powdered wig under his naval hat.**

**The other man, who was shackled, had scruffy black hair, with spiked a **

**little bit in the back, he looked out at the crowd with his yellow eyes and spoke softly to himself "what fools"**

**Someone in the crowd threw a rock, and hit the shackled man in the head, which drew blood…someone in the crowd caught the mans attention, the figure was wearing a dark brown robe.. The man just smiled " its all set then."**

**The British officer moved closer to some kind of switch, and spoke **

"**wanted for numerous accounts of piracy, you are here by sentenced to death by hanging, you will be an example to those who dare challenge Britain's authority"**

**The man slowly closed his eyes and spoke softly as the officer pulled the switch " Never shall our dream die" **

**In the blink of a eye the robe figure, flew upon the stage, and sliced the rope in half with a sword, and then sliced the cuffs off the man smiled "as I expected"**

**The hooded figure threw off his robe, and smiled. he had medium black hair and a smile that looked sinister yet harmless.. "ive come to free u my captain.."**

**The freed man just smiled.. " do u have my gun , Zero?"**

**Zero smiled taking out a golden colored magnum, and handed it to him. "yes Zane….I mean Captain."**

**Zane smiled and took aim with the magnum, and pulled the trigger, sending a shot in the British officers leg. "u were going to make an example of me, well now its turned on u.."**

**Zane then walked over to the man and picked him up.. "heh your going to be quite the example"**

**There was pure terror in the mans face , as Zero, threw down some kind of ball and it exploded into fog, allowing for both men to escape with there prisoner **

**Zane and Zero arrived at the edge of a cliff, the British official looked down.. "please I beg of u don't."**

**Zero smiled "don't worry it will be over soon"**

**Zane kicks the officer in the face knocking him out**

**That same night……**

**A young girl , with dirty blond hair, and blue eyes ran through the streets of the town, holding something in a red sheet or rag. British officers appeared to be chasing her. "get back here or we will shoot!!!!"**

**She continued to run, disregarding what the officers had said**

**They began to shoot at her, but they missed, do to the fact they were running and terrible shots anyway..**

**She ran past the front of a pub, and Zane was walking out the door with a bottle of rum in hand when she ran by….**

**He looked at her for a second. "strange…oh well" **

**He turned and an officer ran into making him fall over and drop the bottle of rum…**

**The officer quickly got up and looked angry. "you bloody idiot, why don't you watch where your going"**

**A spark of Hatred formed in Zane's eyes, and he punched the officer square in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out. "how dare u…harm MY RUM"**

**The girl continued to run and hover heard the "MY Rum" part of Zane's hate filled speech, and it couldn't help but make her smile…**

**The two other men continued to chase after her and fire…**

**Zane watched and ran after them "what am I doing" he though to himself..as the captain he hardly had to put himself in mortal danger for someone he didn't even know…and now he was doing exactly that….**

**He ran behind one guard and tripped him, making him stumble into a pit of pigs….**

**The girl ran into a ally. And found it was a dead end "no….it cant be…."**

**The last officer crept up on her " give me the merchendice and I wont kill u"**

**The girl held onto it tightly "never…I will never give it up"**

**He took out a gun. Pointing it to her "too bad u have to die.." he slowly pulled the trigger….and a shot rang out.. **

**She closed her eyes and clung onto the what she was keeping hidden in the red cloth..**

**The officer fell over…with a smoking gun wound to his chest…the girl opened her eyes to find that she had not been shot… "what …I thought.."**

**Zane walked out of the courner… "thought u were dead"**

**She looked at him "yes……thank u.."**

**Zane just smiled… "names Zane by the way."**

**The girl smiled.. "you can call me Nana-chan"**

**Zane curiously looked her over " so u got no where to go…then since there after you"**

**Nana-chan looked a little saddened "yeah…."**

**Zane just smiled and put his hand on her shoulder "you can come stay with me and my crew…"**

**Her face changed.. "really?"**

**Zane scratched his head " yeah…"**

**They began walking to the harbor where his shit was…….**


	2. Chapter 2

The chronicles of a pirate

Chapter two: Welcome…

By Ruki-kun6

Zane and Nana walked up to a large ship. The inscription on the side read "Malice"

Nana gave a look at the name and looked at Zane "Malice?"

Zane just scratched his head and slowly walked up the entrance to the ship " it's a long story"

Nana then followed him up the ramp, where a girl with long Blue hair, and purple eyes. watched both Zane and Nana "you know captain bring home another woman. My upset your lady"

Zane just gave the girl a sarcastic look "She's the newest member of our Crew…"

Nana looked over the girl curiously "my…names Nana…or u can just call me Nana-chan.." she extended her arm to shake hands with the blue haired girl..

The girl shook Nana's hand "my name is .. Adia Kite… it's a pleasure to meet you."

Zero walked up, and hugged Adia from behind… "so we've got a new girl huh?"

Zane looked at Zero and pointed at him " Nana this is Zero. .one of the best swordsmen ive ever met.. he has saved me more then once on occasion.."

Zero looked at Nana "nice to meet u…yeah I have saved the captain when needed"

Zane signaled to Nana. And the walked farther onto the ship, where a skinner man with short black hair.. Approached he smiled and his teeth were sharp "so I see there is new game on this ship.. Heh."

Zane kicked the man in the head, sending him falling back words off the ship into the water. "eh…his name is Arashi.. He's not the brightest person on the ship…but he is the navigator. Watch out for him Nana."

She nodded " I shall"

They walked a little farther and a woman walked out of a door labeled " Captain" she had dark blonde hair at a medium length and brown eyes

Zane looked at her " so I see u were waiting for me Amaya"

She smiled "u caught me Zane.. So who's the new girl?"

Nana smiled "my names Nana"

Amaya looked at Nana "nice to meet u… I am the captains direct assistant"

Zane smiled "ok well I need to get her settled into a room Amaya. So I will see u shortly"

She nodded and went back into his cabin, and they both walked on..

Zane smiled and looked at her, still curious about what she was hiding away "so… Nana… what exactly are u holding ?"

Nana looked at him.. "um…its nothing.."

Zane took her to an empty room with just a bed in it.. "this should do for the time being anyway"

Nana smiled " its better then the streets…at least here I know I'm safe."

Zane smiled then walked down a flight of stairs, and grabbed a bottle of rum, before heading back up to his cabin.

He entered his cabin, and Amaya was setting, waiting in a chair for him.. "so she is take care of huh?"

Zane had a serious look on hiss face " yes.. I want you to keep an eye on her. She's hiding something that seems to be of value to the British. It may come in handy.."

She nodded as Zane opened the bottle of rum and took a drink " it shall be done my Captain"

Zane smiled " one more thing…" he kissed Amaya on the forehead.

She blushed a little bit, and smiled, as he set down in a thrown like chair that appeared to be made of gold but was cushioned with a red colored material, and rested one leg over the other, while taking another drink of rum.

Amaya looked at him curiously " you know one of these days that drink will be the death of you"

Zane just smiled " then I will die happy.."

She hit her forehead and mumbled "only you Zane…only you"

A shadow appeared next to Zane, and he caught it out of the corner of his eye " hey.. Amaya why don't u go get dinner started"

She looked at Zane strangely because she knew it was Zero's turn to make dinner tonight. "ok captain" she walked out the door, and closed it, putting her ear up to the door, she knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

The shadow formed into a figure with long red hair. and wild eyes "hm… Long time Zane.."

An smile came across Zane's face " yes it has been quite some time… seventeen year rite?"

The figure looked him over " you've aged quite well… for someone who is suppose to have died"

Zane took a drink of his rum "I guess u could have a point there. So why did u come here today?"

The man smiled evilly "ive come to make u an offer."

Zane scratched his head "what kind of offer?"

The man turned his back to him "power… I know u crave to be unique ..I can feel that u do, your quite envious of some of your crew for their special talents"

Zane looked at him "what power could u possibly offer"

He turned around and extended out his hand " if u except my offer now ..I can promise you that power…without any attachments"

Zane shook his hand " well I cant much turn down such an offer"

The captain became light headed and passed out.. Knocking over his bottle of rum.. The figure looked at him " Humans….easily…deceived.. All im in this is to cause mayhem and distruction..Zane seems just the one to carryout this plan"

Amaya's eyes widened when she heard him say this, and busted trough the door to find the captain unconscious "what….there was another voice?"


End file.
